Strawberry Flavoured Cigarettes
by ShaniaFangirl
Summary: Hijikata just wanted some cigarettes. Instead, he has to stop Kuriko from forcing herself on him. He asks the diabetic albino for help, and Gintoki strangely agrees. What's the real reason behind this? Will Hijikata be stuck in an awkward love arrow forever?


Every time I tried posting the summary, it cut words out. So...Tada!

Hijikata just wanted some cigarettes. Instead, he has to stop Kuriko from forcing herself on him. He asks the diabetic albino for help, and Gintoki strangely accepts. What's the real reason behind this? Will Hijikata be stuck in an awkward love arrow forever?

This is the first fanfic that I've ever posted. I hope you all like it.

This is just a preview of the actual story.

I don't own Gintama.

* * *

Hijikata made his way around the Kabuki district, looking for any signs of danger. He stopped to throw his cigarette butt away, before lighting up another. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with that stupid request.

_Damn jerk. Why help her and then me?_

/Flashback/

Hijikata walked towards the Odds Jobs, glaring at anything that moved. He hired that damned bastard to get that girl away from him, not get her closer! They needed another strategy. Kuriko even tried using _mayonnaise_ to get closer to him! Even though it would be nice to be with someone that appreciated the heavenly topping, he just couldn't see her that way. Hijikata rapped his knuckle against the door. He heard a girl's voice and knocked harder, annoyed with being left outside. Growling, Hijikata ripped open the screen door and stepped in. He stopped as he saw a familiar brown haired girl. Kuriko smiled as she ran towards him, but stopped as she saw the cold look he wore. Gintoki saw this and sighed softly.

"Kuriko, Hijikata and I need to talk privately. Now." She bowed slightly, before turning and walking through the door. As soon as it shut, Gintoki turned to him.

"Listen, I-"

"What the hell was she doing here?!"

"She hired me to get you to fall for her."

Hijikata gasped. Gintoki was supposed to be helping _him _get rid of _her._

"What the fuck! If she hired you first, why help me?"

"I accepted her request for the money."

"Of course." Hijikata's voice was cold. "You know, it was a mistake to rely on someone like-"

"Don't interrupt." Gintoki took a step closer to him. "I wasn't done talking yet."

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, but kept quiet for once. He wanted to understand what the hell was going on.

"I'm _poor_, remember? I need to accept useless jobs for money, unlike someone I know.

Hijikata studied the diabetic albino in front of him for a few minutes before speaking.

"So now who do you plan on helping, you idiot?"

"You," Gintoki said as he took another step forward, leaving only a few inches between them.

"Why? There's no way I'm going to be paying you as much as she will."

Gintoki frowned, as if just realizing that before shrugging.

"Well, you still have to pay me after. And besides, if I help you, I'll be through with that dumb bitch quickly. It sucks that she's your boss's daughter. You don't like her, but if you make her cry her dad will shoot you while _he cries._

Hijikata groaned and banged his head into the wall.

Gintoki just laughed and flopped onto the couch, his hand reaching for JUMP.

"Now go, Gin-san has an important meeting to attend to in Konoha. Oh, and pay for my door's repair fees."

Hijikata growled and stomped away, lighting up a cigarette to ease his fatigue.

_Wherever the hell this is going, everything better work out._

/End of Flashback/

_That bastard better know what he's doing,_ Hijikata thought as he weaved through the back alleys before spotting an ugly silver perm. He smirked to himself and gripped his sword hilt.

_Perfect. _

"Hey, bastard. Fight me."

Gintoki turned to him, his dead fish eyes blank, as usual.

"And what makes you think I have time, Hijikata-_kun_? _I _actually need to _work_ to get money."

Growling, Hijikata unsheathed his sword and charged at Gintoki, set on taking out his frustration on him.

Their swords clashed against each other, the sound of wood on steel overpowering their cusses and threats. Gintoki lashed out with his foot, slamming Hijikata face first into the alley wall. Hijikata struggled against him, trying to push him off but the arms that pinned him there were like bands of steel.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Let me go, bastard!" Gintoki's eyes flashed.

"Stop messing with me, Mayora," He snarled. "You better be grateful I helped you." With that, Gintoki turned away and walked out of the alley.

_What the hell's his problem?_

Hijikata growled and lit up another cigarette, hoping that the nicotine would calm his feeling of unease.

_What the hell is going on? Asshole._

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Please rate/review, or PM me. Thanks =)


End file.
